powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Freezard
Freezard is a cobra demon and is the primary villain of the episode "In the Freeze Zone" . Character History Freezard was summoned by Olympius to attack the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Lightspeed Rangers, the Rangers manages to get the upper hands, and were about to finish off Freezard with the Rescue Blasters until Olympius came in, he first fired his Snow Burst at Miss Fairweather, freezing her completly, the Green Ranger furiously fights back, but the monster sucks the Green Ranger into his stomach with a laser, as well as the Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers, right before he and Olympius could finish the job they are stopped by Vypra, Loki and Diabolico, allowing the Red Ranger to escape with Miss Fairweather. The Red Ranger has a showdown against him with his Thermo Blaster and releases the Rangers by firing the Thermo Blaster at Freezard's stomach, causing a great deal of harm to Freezard and casuing him to fall on his back and released the four Rangers, but he is frozen solid, but luckly he was rescued by the other Rangers, Freezard wasn't finish yet however, they destroy Freezard with the Thermo Blasters and he grows into a giant by Jinxer, the Rangers summon the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord and formed the Lightspeed Solarzord to battle him, the Lightspeed Solarzord had the upper hand, but Olympius use the star power to darken the sky to dispatch the Zord back into the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord. Freezard now has the upper hand thanks to him being able to camouflage in the dark, until it was finally destroyed by the Omega Megazord's Omega Lance Finisher. Freezard was among the demons seen in the Shadow World. Personality Freezard had a parasitic personality of loving to freeze people solid, as well as eating them. Powers and Abilities * Mouth Snow Burst: '''Freezard can fire bits of snow from his mouth at his enemies to freeze them, they can also cause snow explosions at times, they are cold enough to freeze Miss Fairweather and the Rescue Cycles. * '''Mouth Vacuum Laser: '''One of his trade marked main abilities, from his mouth, Freezard can fire a blue energy laser at his enemies, if a person and/or object is hit on contact, they will be sucked up into Freezard's mouth and will freeze inside his stomach. * '''Camouflage: '''When he grows giant, 'he gets a new power were he can hide in the dark thanks to Olympius. * '''Teleportation: '''Freezard can teleport to any location at will. * '''Mouth Snow Laser: '''An upgraded form of the Mouth Snow Burst move, he can fire a blast of snow that will later turn into red energy lasers made of snow from his mouth. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Freezard has clawed hands for combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayed * Freezard is voiced by Steve McGowan. Notes * Freezard is the first and only monster of Lightspeed Rescue to have the element of ice, unlike other monster as they are ether fire based (like Fireor or Trifire), earth based (like Quakemon and Elestomp) or electric based (like Striking or Vilevine). * Freezard is the first monster to be fought by the Thermo Blasters. * Freezard appeared as a boss in ''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (video game) on the Game Boy Color prior to his appearance on the show. *Freezard says "Get in my Belly!" which is a reference to the Austin Powers films. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Freezard, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $635. FZ Cos1.jpg FZ Cos2.jpg FZ Cos3.jpg FZ Cos4.jpg FZ Cos5.jpg See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Ice-elemental PR Monsters